The objectives of this study are to describe tooth loss among the elderly population in the United States and how tooth loss varied among subgroups of the elderly population. Analysis of tooth loss in the elderly population have been carried out using the Oral Health of U.S. Adults Survey, 1985-86. Findings suggest that while progress has been made in reducing the overall prevalence of edentulousness, there remains subgroups of the elderly population (poor, lower educated, lower income, black) that have significant rates of tooth loss.